


Let Me Hold You

by Taboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, Harry is a poet, Height/Size Difference, I can dream though, Idk the time period, Idk you decide, Louis is small ok?, M/M, Well not really, amirite, fluff mostly, i'll stop now, kinda like a sad Louis au?, listen to the song while you read, oh wait kind of, ugh tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo/pseuds/Taboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' slowly closing in on himself and Harry hates it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or the one where Louis is sad a lot lately and Harry starts to notice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is a little itty bitty fic I wrote based off the song by Bow Wow. This is for my best friend Gus.  
> Enjoy? Comments are appreciated, and criticism is accepted.

Every evening they would all sit down.

No matter what they implemented a ten minute bonding session. Ten minutes. That’s all.

They would often discuss each other’s days, what they did, and if it was good. Four out of five answered normally. One out of five lied 86.3% of the time.

It was only ten minutes because Niall would get restless if he didn't get to do something that drained him of his energy. And for the last five minutes all they did was cuddle. Because they were still five cuddly best friends after everything.

Louis would initiate the cuddle fest, casually and subtly slipping between Liam and Zayn and letting himself be encased in their warm bodies. The two would join shortly after, draping themselves over all three and holding the group together tightly.

Then Niall would get claustrophobic. So they disassembled and went their separate ways.

Liam would give a glance to Zayn, and they’d be off combining their bodies and looking like Siamese twins when they walked so closely. They did everything together, regardless of where they were. 

Niall would find someone, anyone, and offer them a drink or a game of FIFA and have a blast with them.

Louis would blanch slightly when he was left with Harry, playing with his hands and avoiding all eye contact. Harry didn't look away until Louis had been scrutinized long enough and had asked if he wanted to do something. Harry would nod and take one of Louis’ hips in his large hands and begin walking to some far-off destination. But on recent nights, Louis would leave first. He’d leave as soon as Liam removed his arms from around his small frame and told the group the ten minutes was up. He’d leave before Zayn and Liam would cuddle up with each other, offering for some downtime with Harry.

He’d just leave.  
At first no one would notice, just thought he was getting squished or hot or uncomfortable. But then Harry would watch his figure recede, his shoulders shaking and arms encompassing himself tightly. And Harry would watch. Silently, searching for what had been wrong with the small, fragile boy. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a warm August night, after the group session, Harry had found Louis outside on a balcony. His arms were crossed over the railing, his highlighted hair tinted golden from the glare of the sun, the fringe blowing softly in the wind. He paused in the doorway, taking Louis' small figure in for a moment before quietly leaning beside him and letting the world pass by. He saw Louis peeking at him through the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't turn to commence any conversation. This was a moment for peace, said so by the world.

Occasionally he would glance at Louis and take in his features, all as if he were carefully sculpted from marble. He liked the way Louis’ nose was small and sloped. He liked Louis’ round ears. They reminded him of a seashell, curved in the most delicate way with only a tinge of pink. Harry loved Louis’ thin lips. He’d always wanted to kiss them, constantly he'd leave little pecks on his tiny lips and gave him many reminders of how he loved Louis so much. He liked the structure of Louis’ cheeks. His cheekbones high and prominent, he always would want to trace over them slowly with his index fingers. But what intrigued Harry the most was Louis' eyes. They would change to the most beautiful colors, whether he was happy, upset, distressed, or even mad. Like at the moment.

Now, they were a dull gray.

Harry knew Louis was sad, seeing that his eyes were darker than the normal vibrant blue they were. He missed Louis' Caribbean blue eyes, seeing as they seemed to fade more and more as the days passed. 

Harry thinks he'd like to wake up to those eyes, seeing them twinkle each morning. He thinks he might even like to stare into them on their wedding day. Some day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In September, when the air had hints of a nippy chill to it, Louis would lay in a chair on a balcony. Any balcony he could find. Harry thinks Louis likes balconies. Harry didn't know why, he just knew Louis liked them. Maybe it was the veiw or the fact that Louis could be outside without being bothered by noisy kids in the park, or rude people needing to rush to work quickly.

Tonight, Harry found Louis later than he would have liked.

Louis was engulfed in a blanket, an untouched cup of tea beside him. Harry's eyes scanned over his tiny and slim frame, he just desperately wanted to hold tight and never let go. He sat down next to Louis on a lingering plastic chair, careful not to disturb the immobile figure covered in Harry's blue blanket or knock the tea over that sat next to him, the tea probably cold and tasteless by now. He waited for Louis to look at him. It took a few minutes before Louis could work up the courage, but he did. Louis’ eyes were Carolina blue. Distant and empty. Harry’s lips tugged down into a small frown, but Louis smiled at him.

“Hi.” He mewed feebly, his voice tiny and broken.

“Hey,” Harry drawled, his words vibrating in the air as he looked at Louis longer. His brain supplied words to ask Louis what was wrong, but he didn't think any would fit the situation. He held Louis’ stare for longer before speaking nonsense.

“I like the way you remind me of the sea.” Harry murmured, one of his mammoth-sized hands gravitating to Louis bare shoulder that was peeking out of the Afghan blanket. He held it lightly, tracing ghostly patterns absent-mindedly. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, scrunched his nose and emitted waves of confusion.

“Huh?” he muttered, lips parted open in a silent question. Louis was confused, as Harry just began to talk about him in the most adoring way.

“You look like the spring months just before summer,” Harry continued, sliding closer to Louis and letting his jade eyes envelope his features.

“Harry I-“

“You’re like a barbecue, everyone loves getting together and celebrating, then lazing around happily.” Harry let his hand move up to Louis’ cheek, resting it there gently, like a breeze blowing past the two.

Louis shakes his head, Carolina blue eyes watering and brimming with unshed tears. Louis honestly was speechless, Harry had just started talking about him for no reason. 

“I like the way you fit me. You radiate happiness and sometimes I just look at you and wonder why you’re ever sad. Louis..” Harry turned Louis’ head slightly, connecting his eyes with the ones he dreams about.

“I will tell you forever you’re perfect, but I know you won’t listen. But even with your flaws I love you. You are you, flaws and imperfections too. It's what makes you unique.. special and it separates you from everyone else.” Harry’s face shifted into a small smile as he wiped the tears from Louis’ now leaking eyes.

“Harry…that- I,” Louis stammered, shaking his head slightly and gripping Harry’s wrists with his small hands.

“You don’t have to say anything, Lou. I know what you’re trying to say.” Harry subconsciously licked his lips, rubbing small circles on Louis’ cheek with his thumb.

Cleverly, Louis leaned into Harry’s touch, their lips now closer, Harry could almost taste Louis' lips. Louis bit his lip, his pupils blowing up and searching Harry’s eyes for any emotion. When he found nothing but adoration, he parted his lips slightly and let them press against Harry’s gently. Harry cupped Louis' cheek gently, only to pull him closer. Their lips moved in sync before Harry stopped to murmur something.

“You’re the sea and the sun, the breeze and the trees.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, connecting them fully and allowing a fire to start in his heart and his body.

When they pulled away, Louis smiled. A real smile.

“You know you’re a sap, right?”

“It worked though, didn't it?"  
Harry grinned, pecking Louis’ soft lips once more, happy and home.

 

 

Happy forever, as long as he has Louis.


End file.
